You're So Immature
by KrystalKayne
Summary: So much for a fun loving family... It was suppose to be a joke. ONESHOT!


"Stop it!"

_Natalya exclaimed between her giggles, scrunching up her nose slightly and poking out her tongue as she felt herself bailed up in the corner of the couch being attacked by her father with tickles. Even now, she was still ticklish, which got really annoying at times, especially with the likes of Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart as your father. Kicking her legs playfully as she fought to push his hands away from her sides, she began to gasp for breath slightly, forcing her giggling quiet, yet still there. _

"God, you're boring"

_Jim stated with a slight shake of his head, finally stopping his attack on his daughter as he sat down next to her, pulling the Diva into his arms in a tight embrace. Pouting softly, she allowed her cheek to be smooshed against her Dad's, gently returning his hug._

"Love you to Dad"

_The Neidhart replied with a playful roll of her eyes, a large grin appearing on her lips which made her dimples even more obvious – the dimples which she'd inherited from her Dad. Trying to push away from the hug, she let out a small groan._

"Jeeze, don't kill me"

_She murmured, reluctantly staying in his grasp, jumping slightly as she was suddenly bombarded from the other side with a hug from her Uncle and then her cousin David. Squeaking loudly, she attempted to hug all three of them at once which was quiet a task for someone as small as her._

"What if..."

_David began to murmur, only to have Natalya's finger to press up against his lips, implying he shut up. Playfully pushing his cousin's hand away, the larger Hart Dynasty member messed up the Diva's hair. Dropping her jaw in reply, she inhaled a small gasp._

"Oh no you didn't..."

_She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at a deadly rate whilst she straightened her hair out. Damn him. Huffing out loudly, she turned herself so she was kneeling on the couch, somewhat looking as if she were to pounce on her cousin – but she wasn't nimble enough, well, so he thought._

"Oh yeah I did.."

_David muttered in reply, a small smirk running over his lips as he folded his arms over his chest proudly, forgetting for a moment that anyone that messed with the 'Anvilettes' hair would always pay. Allowing a smirk to appear on her own lips, Natalya jumped over the back of the couch and began chasing her cousin around the room until finally catching up to him so she could jump on his back, wrapping her legs tightly around his midsection so she wouldn't fall. _

"Considering it was 'Attack Natalya Day' just few moments ago, I think it's 'Torture David Hour'!"

_Nat exclaimed, reaching into her pocket, pulling the scarf she used for her belt from around her waist, being aided by her Uncle and her Dad, guiding and throwing David on to the couch. Pinning him down slightly, she tied up his legs so he couldn't run away. Smirking evilly, she sat in his lap as if she was a little kid in the mall, asking what she wanted from Santa, whilst Jim and Bret held his arms. They knew exactly what she was going to do, the trio laughing evilly as Natalya reaching into her back pocket and pulled out her lipstick. Flicking off the cap, and twisting it up, she leaned forward as David struggled under the grip of his 'attackers'._

"RUDOLF!"

_Bret exclaimed, chuckling lowly as he glanced at Natalya, nodding her head, she began to colour in the tip of David's nose with the bright pink lipstick. Trust her to have that colour. _

"Nat! Stop!"

_David begged, chuckling lowly as he managed to free his arms from the grip of the older generation, wrapping his arms tightly around the Blonde as he shot to his feet, throwing her over his shoulder playfully, making her just dangle there. Huffing out slightly, she placed her hand firmly on her cousin's back and pushed herself up slightly._

"Put me down!"

_She exclaimed childishly, only to end up squeaking loudly as her phone began to vibrate in the back pocket of her shorts, unable to reach it considering her current predicament. Attempting to reach back, she ended up almost slipping from her cousin's grip as he went to grab her phone._

"Go anywhere near my ass and I will hurt you!"

_Nat stated bluntly, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips out as she slapped David's back. Chuckling lowly, her finally put the Diva back on her feet before wrapping his arms tightly around her in an almost protective-like hug – almost completely squishing her._

"You're such a Blonde.."

_David exclaimed, rolling his eyes slightly as Natalya feebly hugged him back, slightly gasping for breath as his grip continued tightening._

"I swear you're actually trynna kill me sometimes.."

_Nat murmured, attempting to fight her way out of David's grasp, managing to slither her way out, stumbling back slightly as she took numerous deep breaths to get her breath back. Her face turning slightly pink in colour._

"Where's your mother, you needa spanking!"

_She stated firmly, bending over slightly which helped her to control her breathing, shaking her head from side to side, she finally straightened herself out, huffing out in an unamused fashion. _

"Oh do I now?"

_David questioned, rolling his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, mocking Natalya as he narrowed his eyes at the Diva before chuckling at the pink colour on her cheeks, resisting the sudden urge to say something incredibly sarcastic._

"Yeah! You just tried to kill me!"

_Nat exclaimed with a pout, narrowing her eyes in reply to David's already narrowed eyes, having a somewhat of a staring contest with him – she owned ass at these. Smirking slightly she flicked her hair back over her shoulder without even moving her head, except when she tilted her head to the side as her smirk turned sinister._

"T'was the plan"

_David exclaimed, keeping his eyes fixed on Natalya's, she had to blink sometime didn't she. Laughing at the thought, he subconsciously blinked._

"Shit!"

_He muttered with a small shake of his head before he took a few steps towards Natalya, chuckling lowly as he rewrapped his arms around her, again, practically squeezing the life outta her. Again, gasping for breath, she reluctantly hugged him back._

"Damn.. You.."

_She stated, trying to breath but failing miserably. Sighing with relief, the Diva stumbled back as her cousin released his grip once again. Taking in slow, deep breaths, she leaned against the couch, glaring at him slightly._

"You either needa spanking, or needa get laid"

_Nat exclaimed, a small giggle passing her lips as she winked playfully in her cousin's direction, who's expression suddenly went sour. Clenching his jaw tightly as he snarled lowly at his cousin._

"You know sex ain't everythin' right?"

_He questioned dominantly, raising his eyebrow in an arrogant fashion. The Dungeon Diva huffed out slightly, pouting her lips as she pretended to think, trying to portray that she didn't know that before shaking her head in reply._

"What? Just cuz I get more that you!"

_The 'Anvilette' exclaimed, scoffing lowly as she rolled her eyes before they fell on David's somewhat angered expression, the Diva raised her eyebrow slightly as everyone scattered in different directions, leaving just Natalya and David in the room which made her feel a little uneasy. But he was her cousin, he wouldn't hurt her, would he? Shaking off the thought, she refocused her attention on the Superstar._

"You're such a child Nat, no wonder no one takes you seriously these days"

_David stated with a small snarl as she he leaned forward, over the younger Neidhart – who surprisingly wasn't scared, at all. Standing her ground, she glared up at him defensively. How dare he try to intimidate her?_

"Well, considering I've acted this way all my life, you obviously don't much fuckin' attention"

_The Diva exclaimed, sniggering lowly. It was true though, she'd always acted childish. Even if it was a serious matter, she'd be just that – childish._

"Like I said, you needa get laid"

_She added sharply before crossing her arms. Nat had had enough, she began to leave when David put his arm out in front of her to stop her from going anywhere just so he could speak one last time. Glaring at the arm that was held in front of her, she lifted her head to meet the gaze of the fellow Dynasty member._

"You're so fucking immature Nat, it's about time you grew up and took things seriously"

_He growled lowly before brushing past the Diva, knocking her slightly which caused her to stumble to the side. Biting her lips softly, she huffed out._

"Asshole.."


End file.
